Obliviashipping-Magic
by mer-celebimew
Summary: Summer and Ben are magicans. Summer is the magican of Tilt Village and Ben is the knight/magican of Tilt Village. They meet but Ben's past is a blur.
1. Chapter 1

Summer's POV  
My name is Summer Minami, I'm a magican. Here in the Oblivia region magicans are rare. How to be a magican you ask? Well you have to be born 1. But I wasn't, I became 1 by mistake. I drank a potion from my dad, who was a potion maker, anyways I drank ot and became 1. My friend, Ben Natsuya, who is somewhere in a region, anyways he was 1 by nature or family or whatever I'm not that smart, anyways he got lost when there was a fire in my old town. Now I'm sleeping in my warm bed on this winter day when suddenly my adopted sister, Kate Hitomi(Same age as me) yelled.  
Kate:  
"BREAKFAST!"  
When I heard this I my head shot up and I went for the door but I fell because for not putting my feet on the ground. I fell head 1st, so then I tumbled out of my room, down the hall, and down the stairs right in front of the kitchen(Kitchen is next to the stairs). Solana Hinata, who is another adopted sister, anyways she facepalm.  
Solana:  
"You need work on your get up skills."  
Me:  
"Sorry Onii-chan!~"  
Then Kate place a plate on my spot of the table, so this is my calling to go and run there and eat but when I was about to dig in, Kate lifed my plate.  
Kate:  
"Did your wash your handsand teeth?!"  
I ran away to the restroom. I heard Kate and Solana facepalm. Then finally Karrie Heji(Same age as me), who is another adopted sister, woke up.  
Ben Hajime's POV  
(He lost his memories and the family doesn't know his last name so it's Hamjime) I was at my house. I'm adopted but so is Lunick Kazuki(oldest) and Keith Dazzle(same age as me). Kellyn Hajime(same age as me) isn't adopted. Well now you got to meet the brothers and now to the present. I was in my bed when mom yelled.  
Mom:  
"BREAKFAST!~"  
I didn't want to eat but Keith(another magican) used the spell where you can teleport someone to another region. He teleported me to the Orre Region so I had to use that spell again and I was back in my room where Keith once had a smirk but now has a sad face.  
Keith:  
"Breakfast down now or I get to eat it."  
Then he left. Wait now I'm curious, how does he know that spell. He doesn't go to Magican school or have a tutor so how? Well I can't think about that now, I NEED TO GO EAT BEFORE KEITH! I ran to the bathroom and ot the kitchen.  
Mom:  
"Morning dear!~ How did you get up?!~"  
Me:  
"Keith!"  
Mom:  
"Ohhh!~ What spell?"  
Me:  
"Then 1 where you can teleport someone to another region."  
Mom:  
"Well that's..."  
Then she turned around to the dirty dishes. When I was done with breakfast, I went upstairs to give my Pokemon their food. While they ate I went to get dress and go to Magican School. When I was done, I left the house in Cocona Village. And went to Dolce Island for school. Kellyn doesn't go to school because he pass early, Lunick pass early too, and Keith doesn't go to school and somehow our parents let it happen. After school everyone was gone except mom.  
Me:  
"Mom where are my brothers and dad?"  
Mom:  
"Sweetie dad is busy being the generld of the highest army and a father of 4 kids is hard work. Your brothers all went out together which doesn't happen often but now it happens often. Anyways they went to Tilt Village!~"  
I thanked my mom and went there on a spell. I looked for them but couldn't so I tried the highest magicans stores because we're kinda rich. I asked people and found out they went to the 1 with a scary girl who pranks people with her magic so be careful. I went there, it was called Magic. When I went in I saw a girl with jeans, sky blue v-neck tee, and sky blue hair. The other girl had spiky-brown pig-tails, jeans, and a red tee.  
Me:  
"Hello!~"

"Hello!~"

"Hi!~"  
Me:  
"I'm looking for Keith Dazzle, Lunick Kazuki, and Kellyn Hajime."

"I'm Kate!~ Well Kellyn and Lunick doing work for Summer and Keith is being tutored by Summer!~"  
Well he was being tutored. I saw Kellyn and Lunick runing down the stairs and being chased by a snake. Then Kate took out her wand and said.  
Kate:  
"Bipity Bopity Boo Snake!"  
Then the snake disappear.

"Nice work! We lost our poison for the potion!"  
Scarsam right there! Wait why did they need poison for?  
Me:  
"What do you guys need posion for?"

"We need to put a drop into this potion!"  
She handed me a potion. THIS IS FOR EXPERTS! It was for making a potion that can reverse an evil Pokemon made from a Pokemon's blood to a good Pokemon. What kind of people are these!  
Me:  
"Ok..."  
I didn't want to say it.  
Lunick:  
"Hey brother what do you need?"  
I shook my head.  
Kellyn:  
"Then why are you here?"  
Me:  
"To find you guys!"  
Then silently made the o. Then Keith came down.  
Keith:  
"Summer said she need scales from a Pokemon so she went out!~ Oh yo Ben!"  
I waved. Scales from a Pokemon. I don't think she owns a Pokemon with scale! She's going to in trouble!

"So Lunick how did our snake got out of its cage?!"  
SHe is getting angry.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben's POV  
Now I'm looking for Summer. If you want to know why. Time to sum it up. Solana got mad at Lunick for leaving the door open when Karrie was done baking a cake. She turned him into a Pichu. and she hit him with her wand. So then they needed Summer because she left her Pokemon, Pichu, Kelele Pichu and now Kelele Pichu is starting to whine about not being taken from Summer in Pokemon Languge, so now I have to take Kelele Pichu to Summer in the Western Sea. Kelele Pichu and Ukulele Pichu are getting along. Then I saw a girl who kinda looks like me. I mean the color and that's all I have to say. Well anyways she looks like she's in trouble but isn't. She sees me but wasn't able to dodge that hydro pump. So then she sends out Staraptor. She comes to me.  
Summer:  
"Kelele Pichu! Time to finish what I came for!~"  
Then Kelele Pichu got on her Staraptor and flys to Gyarados and Kelele Pichu use thunder wave. She sends out Latias and throws a rope at it. Staraptor and Latias are holding both ends of the rope. She sends an Eevee to suppport Latias. She takes a scale out of Gyarados and both Pokemon let Gyarados go into the water. Gyarados comes back up happy.  
Summer:  
"Good fight! Improving well thanks for the scale!"  
She then returns Eevee and Latias and went back down to Ukulele Pichu and me.  
Summer:  
"Hello I don't think we met before?!~ I'm Summer Minami!~"  
She puts her hand out so I can shake it. When I was about to shake it, I started feelign dizzy and faint. I black out. Now I'm having a dream where this girl and me are playing at a park, then it becomes blurry. I wake up in someone's room. It has red spots, pictures of Summer, Keith, Kate, Kellyn, Lunick, and Solana. I see on the floor are Summer's Team of Pokemon. I walk out of the room and look into a room with a couch, table, cushions on the floor underneath the table but people are sitting in it now, a radio, a hamock, and shelves full of potions and spell books. Summer, Keith, Kate, Kellyn, Lunick, and Solana are laughin about something but what? I put my ear on the door but I can't hear so I try the a spell. I waved my wand into a picture frame and whispered.  
Me:  
"Please please, tell me now, is there something I should know, Duranium, Duranium."  
Then I saw the whole conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben's POV  
I looked into the picture frame and saw everything.  
Solana:  
"What should we do about Ben!"  
RUDE!  
Lunick:  
"Well I don't know he just POOF! Black out!"  
Well that sounds so stupid.  
Summer:  
"Shut up, Lunick now!"  
He raised his hands for defeat.  
Keith:  
"Now about his name-"  
Then Summer got a broom stick and kept on hitting him with it.  
Summer:  
"NO HE'S NOT THAT GUY!"  
Keith:  
"OK OK I SURRENDER!"  
Then she finally stopped.  
Karrie:  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!~ This just says how girls are tougher than you weirdos!"  
she said with a smirk.  
Guys:  
"HEY!"  
Well that's kinda true.  
Summer:  
"Now now remember the last time we had this conversation!~"  
She's obviously sassing them!  
Solana:  
"Oh yeah!~ I remember!~ You guys ended up being lab rats!"  
The girls laughed.  
Karrie:  
"Uh-hu!~ I made you guys say a peanut and jelly spell!~"  
The girls laugh that off.  
Solana:  
"And Summer almost ate you!~"  
They turn red remembering that.  
Solana:  
"Well lets go see Ben?!~"  
Everyone nodded. Solana got up and her Pulsle followed her to the door. I undid the spell and pretended to sleep.


End file.
